The Past Lies
by Phantom Sirius Black
Summary: Age 15, Harry takes his first trip to the states. But what he finds there is not the monuments that have little meanings to him but a small girl with large brown eyes and red hair. Strange enough the girl looks very familiar to him, but he also looks very


**Summery:** Age 15, Harry takes his first trip to the states. But what he finds there is not the monuments that have little meanings to him but a small girl with large brown eyes and red hair. Strange enough the girl looks familiar to him, but he also looks familiar to her! Could she be a key to unlocking some of Harry's past as he to hers?

**I don't own it. So what?**

**Chapter 1: Taking a trip**

Harry sat on the window seat of the airplane. He kept his hands on his lap and his face glued to the direction of the windows. To his left sat Dudley, keeping his distance, not wanting to provoke the already upset Harry. As Harry looked out the window, he let the last few days fill his mind.

_

* * *

"We are going on a trip! Diddy-kins! Start packing!" Aunt Petunia said happily to her son, Dudley. _

_"Where are we going Mummy?" Dudley asked with a mouth full of cookies and large cookie crumbs and saliva fell to his shirt._

_"The U.S., Popkin. Come, come my little Diddy-dudders, we need to pack before the night is through." Aunt Petunia said as walked into her overly clean sitting room where Dudley was stuffing his face with yet even more cookies._

_Dudley looked around, and too his great sadness, there was no more cookies. So he went to his shirt and pulled off the crumbs and packed them all together with his saliva and made one big lopsided cookie and he shoved it into his mouth. "Is he coming with us?" He asked, throwing Harry a nasty look._

_"..." Aunt Petunia made a face like one of a person who just swallowed a large rock. With great effort she said, "Yes. The boy is coming with us. Mrs. Figg has broken her leg...again. Don't worry Ickle Diddykins; he will not mess up your first trip to the U.S. Right?" She said throwing Harry a nasty look, too._

_Harry rose an eyebrow, "Why can't I go to Ron's house?" He asked already knowing the answer._

_Aunt Petunia ignored 'the idiotic' question her nephew had asked as she went to greet her tired husband as he walked through the door. _

_"Have you all finished packing yet?" He asked as he put his coat in the cupboard. _

_"Why can't I go to Ron's house?" Harry repeated._

_Uncle Vernon looked at him as though he was a bug that had crawled in through the window. "Is Mrs. Figg well?" He directed his question toward his wife, though he was still looking at Harry._

_His thin wife sighed so deeply, that you would surprise she had so much air in that bony body of hers. "No. She broke her leg...again." She said emphasizing the word 'again'. "So Harry has to come with us." She throws yet another nasty stare at him as though it was his fault her leg was broken._

_But only to Harry's knowledge, it wasn't a broken leg; Mrs. Figg wasn't hurt at all. Harry had told her that the Durselys were going on a trip to the states and he hoped to spend the summer at Ron's. So Mrs. Figg, feeling greatly sorry for Harry, told Petunia that her leg was broke in much hope that Harry will have one summer he could actually enjoy and spend it at his friends. But as always, nothing ever goes as Harry planned, so he is spending summer in the U.S. away from all wizarding anything as he knows it._

_Uncle Vernon looked at Harry and his face was turning the usual shade of purple. "I hope you had packed." He directed his question to his wife but he kept his bloodshot eyes on Harry._

_"Yes, I have finished packing, Vernon. But I was about to help Dinky Diddydums pack," Petunia said._

_Vernon, still looking at Harry, told him in a hushed voice that no one but he could hear, "You will be allowed to go, only because Mrs. Figgs has broken her leg--."_

_"Again!" Added Aunt Petunia."_

_"--So if you step one foot out of line you will not be eating for a week, do you understand that?"_

_Harry nodded. "I'll go pack." So he turned and walked up to his room._

* * *

Harry sighed deeply. Now he was on his way to the U.S. and he was going to spend his summer in a hotel room completely away from the wizarding world. Luckily, he was able to steal his school supplies away from his uncle and pack them safely under all his clothes just in case he needed to make a quick runaway from right under their 'fat' noses (well, in Petunia's case, boney.) Finally, Harry tore his face away from the window and looked at his fat cousin. But to Harry's great pleasure, Dudley was gone. In his place sat a handsome teenage boy, with long black hair, black eyes and light skin. 

The boy was sitting slouched in his chair and was counting a whole lot of money. He glanced at Harry through the corner of his eyes and smiled. "Sorry mate. I didn't mean to worry you. The fat boy offered me a lot of money to change seats with you. It's kind of strange to see such a large boy afraid of a thin child like yourself. I got quite a lot from him. Though now I have to change it in Grinngotts. Muggle money really sucks." He said more to himself than Harry.

Harry smiled really big. _Thank God I'm not the only wizard in this plane. _Harry glanced around him to see if anyone was listening. He leaned in closer to the boy and quietly asked, "Are you a wizard?"

"That's right." He said, his accent was very strong but Harry couldn't tell from where. The boy studied Harry's face before saying, "You must be Harry Potter. I'm Akito Kai Yuro, but please call me Kai."

"Ok, Kai, what school do you go to?" Harry asked, turning in his seat so he could see the boy better. Kai was much older than Harry, obviously in his last year, if not he just graduated.

"Durmstrang. I heard you know Victor Krum. Well, obviously, you met a not even a year ago. Anyways...He's a good friend of mine. I'm amazed you won that tournament, if you ask me, Victor should have won it. But I don't think my opinion matters much. But I honestly don't care." He said putting his money in his pant pockets. "Though, I am a little disappointed that my name wasn't chosen, but Victor was always the better man. Rumor has it that you killed that boy."

Harry suddenly turned stiff. "Is that so!" His voice cold and hard.

"That's right. But I think that's rubbish. I don't think you could kill someone just to win a tournament. You have enough fame as it is why would you want more? Victor thinks the same."

Harry's face softened. "That's right but no one wants to believe me. Victor thinks that?" Harry beamed.

"Don't flatter yourself. Victor only thinks that you are a worthy opponent, that's all. He really doesn't care much about you." Kai leaned back in his chair. "He's a good person. Doesn't let his victories and his fame go to him. He doesn't let his ego get the better of him." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Neither should you. Hold your head proud and strong, but never hold it higher than you should. I don't," he smirked and looked at Harry straight in his eyes. "You are going to be surprised, you know. In a few days you will find something that will change you life." With that, he closed his eyes and fell straight to sleep.

Harry sat back in his chair. _Change my life? Well I bet it isn't anything good._ He glanced out the window again. Harry could see the tree tops and mountain tops just over the horizon. In a few minutes, Harry would be landing and will have a very boring summer...or so he thought...

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed the fic. Please read and review. I would like to thank my editors...you know who you are...and Blood Tears DyingAngel, for you kind words. Thank you.**

**Phantom...out...**


End file.
